Second Chance: The Sequel to Place to Stay
by PotterGames11
Summary: Loki finds a way to make you his once again. It is risky, it is dangerous, it could end in disaster, but Loki will never give up on getting his beloved Sigyn back. YES, HERE IT IS! THE SEQUEL YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ "A PLACE TO STAY" RATED M FOR SMUT. ALL SMUT CHAPTERS WILL BE MARKED WITH A :) !Comment and Rate!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT OF MY OWN CREATION. **

**I'VE BEEN BREWING UP THIS IDEA FOR A WHILE NOW, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT.**

**I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING IF YOU HAVE NOT YET READ "PLACE TO STAY"**

* * *

_**26 Years After the Death of Lady Sigyn**_

_"I have done it!" Loki's breathes heavily._

_He stands over a large amber color portal that is glowing in the center of a dark room. His hair is a greasy mess, it was obvious he hadn't bathed for weeks._

_About a month ago, Loki had gotten word that Vali (his youngest and technically adopted son) had murdered Narfi (his oldest and technically oldest son) and it pushed Loki over the edge. Ever since Loki's beloved Sigyn was murdered right before his eyes, Loki has been trying to find a way to bring her back. He needed her. He realized this very month that there was no bringing back...only going back. _

_Loki stands now in front of a portal that would take him back in time._

_But he didn't just want to reverse Sigyn's death. No, he wanted to reverse all his mistakes too._

_Loki begins to pant loudly. If he had indeed gotten this portal right, he would go back in time and be reunited with his Sigyn. But, he would have to make her fall in love with him all over again._

_Loki closes his eyes. Was it worth it? He already knows the answer._

_Loki takes a deep breath and jumps into the amber abyss._

* * *

You sigh.

Another long day of work. It's not that you hated your job...you hated the people at your job. Thankfully, today was Friday! You couldn't be happier for the weekend. You didn't have any plans, so you were looking forward to some TV and ice cream. Man, you needed a boyfriend. You yawned as you entered your small New York apartment. It was close to Stark tower, and the only reason you could afford it was because of that alien war thing that happened. You didn't know much about it, just what was broadcasted on TV, and to be honest you didn't care. All it meant for you was moving outa that shitty old apartment in that shitty small town you used to live in to moving in to this new, less shitty, apartment in New York City. But hey, you had to admit those super heroes that saved the city on TV were pretty hot. Their faces were plastered everywhere in New York, and it did make you wonder what they were actually like. There was also the bad guy. What was his name again? Oh yea, Loki. He was actually pretty attractive in his own way. You didn't know why, but while every other girl at your work swooned over Thor, you swooned over Loki. Eh, but that would never happen... He was in some kind of prison now, as you saw on guess what: TV... shocker!

You yawned again, it was late.

You had left work a little later than usual and the shower was practically calling your name. You entered your bathroom and flicked on the lights. It wasn't much, but at least it was connected to the bedroom. This meant you didn't have to walk as far to pee in the middle of the night. You turn on the water, at first it comes out freezing cold, but then turns warmer. You sigh at the warmth on your hand and then begin to undress. You enter the shower and pull the curtain shut. The water feels good on your skin. You sigh and try to forget how stressful your life has been lately. After you are done contemplating random life scenarios you shut off the water and reach for a towel just outside the curtain. You wrap the fuzzy pink towel around your hair first, drying it a little. Then you wrap it around your body and exit the bathroom. You trudge through your bedroom and into the living area. Time for a little late night TV.

You grab the remote and hop on the couch, still wrapped in only a towel.

Nothing is on, so you flip through the channels until you hear a beeping noise. You stop on the channel. "Breaking news!" Flashes on the screen. "Citizens of New York, we do not wish to alarm you, but a highly dangerous criminal has escaped from our...disclosed area prisons before he could be transferred back to where he came from." A new's man voice reports. Then all the sudden the picture of the very handsome man you recognized to be Loki appears on the screen. "He goes by the name Loki, he is extremely dangerous, and can not be reasoned with. If you see this convicted please call the authories at once. The Avengers are on the streets pursuing him so we recommend each and everyone of you to stay inside. DO NOT APPROACH THE PRISONER. I REPEAT: STAY INDOORS AND DO NOT APPROACH THE PRISONER. That is all." The channel flips back to what it usually is, the cooking channel.

Great, now you were hungry. You stood up and started towards the kitchen, wondering where that "Loki" guy was. It's not that he scared you really...You just wanted to know where he was so that you didn't have to worry about him... you know doing bad things or whatever he does. You don't bother to turn on the lights, you just head straight for the fridge. As you open it the light casts the shadow of the something tall on the wall beside you. You turn towards the entry way of the kitchen and gasp. There stands Loki.

* * *

_This was his chance. _

_Loki nearly feels like crying at the sight of younger, past you. _

_He gulps._

"Hello human." Loki says standing in the doorway. "I saw you watching your picture box. So I am sure you have heard of me." He walks further into the kitchen.

"I...I.." You stutter.

_Loki just stares, wanting to hug you._

"I don't live alone! I have a big, big boyfriend! He'll be home any second.." You exclaim.

Loki laughs. _He remembers you saying that. _"Hasn't anyone told you that it is not wise to lie to a god. Especially me, I am the god of lies darling."

"What do you want?" You ask.

"Shelter. I require shelter for the night..." _Loki remembered how demanding he sounded back then._

"And what if I do not?" You cross your arms and realize you are still just wearing a towel.

_Loki sighs, he threatened you before. He did. But he could not do that now...he didn't have the heart. _

"I swear on my life S...Mortal that no harm will come to you. Please, I just...require shelter."

_Better. You'd no doubt love him faster now. _

Handsome and polite. You bite your lip, ashamed of how much you were attracted to this man. "You may stay the night." You say finally.

_Yes!_

"Thank you, now please come into the light." He says.

You obey and follow him to the living room. "Uh, I'm sure you'll need a pillow or something..." You eye him.

He was a mess. His hair was greasy, he looked tired, and maybe even...older than on TV?A green shirt, black vest, and simple black pants is all he wore. No shoes. Even so, he was beautiful.

_Loki watched you look at him. He wished you just remember him already. But, you couldn't. Technically you didn't even know him yet. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you, but all I require is a position on your sofa." Loki smiles politely.

Did this guy seriously kill all those people?

"Uh sure...There..." You point to the couch.

Loki nods and takes a seat.

"I will be right back..." You look down at your towel, this was the perfect excuse. You could go and say you needed to change, but really you'd call the police! "I am going to change." You back out of the room.

_She was planning to call the police. Loki could hear her thoughts, but he didn't want to scare her. _

"Very well." Loki calls after you.

_With a wave of his hand, he disconnects the phone lines. _

You pick up your cell phone and attempt to dial 911.

"No service!" You whisper loudly and then cover your mouth.

Oh my God! Oh my God! You had a crazy guy in your house and the lines were dead.

You throw on an oversized mickey mouse tee shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants then return to the living room.

_Thankfully that worked. _

"You know, I swore you wore a thing with antlers on your head." You nervously say as you get him a pillow and sheets from the hall closet even though he said he didn't need any.

"My armor was taken from me when I was captured." Loki says.

"Right...So _Mr. Tough Guy_, how did you escape? I mean aren't the Avengers like the best heroes in the world?" You ask.

"They under estimate my power." Loki smirks.

_He remembered saying that as well. Oh! Him saying that meant you were going to leave the room and before he followed you into the bedroom and well...he didn't want that to happen again. He wanted to take things slow. _

"Alrighty... Well here's the couch. Goodnight. Hey, if you ditch before I wake up lock the door." You begin to retreat to your room.

_"_I am turning myself in tomorrow." Loki says.

You stop.

"Why?" You ask, suddenly curious. "You got away, didn't you?"

"Yes...well...let us just assume I know that my prison sentence will be short. I should just face it and have it done with."

"Short? For blowing up New York? No way." You enter the living room again.

"I will not be serving prison time here in this realm." Loki says.

"Huh?" You sit on the couch besides him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I will be returning home, to Asgard."

"So...you and Thor really are from..."

"Another world? Yes." Loki nods.

"What's it like there?" You ask dreamily.

_Uh oh, this conversation was suppose to happen the next day. Things are moving fast. _

"It's beautiful, everything is gold and the road has many colors in it. Unlike the black roads you have here on Midgard." Loki tells you.

"A rainbow road? I'll pass. I hate that place in Mario Kart..." You laugh at your own joke.

_Loki got the joke now, but he had to pretend he did not. _

"Mario Kart?" Loki gives you a confused look which causes you to laugh even more.

_Loki missed your laugh. _

"Do not laugh at me!" Loki demands, but he can't help but smile. "I do not know who this _Mario Kart_ is, but your laugh...It is wonderful." He says causing you to blush.

"Maybe I'll introduce you later..." You smile. "How long do you plan to stay here?"

_Time to be a gentleman, even thought he wanted you so badly._

"Yes well...I must be going to sleep." Loki says.

You didn't want him to go to sleep! You wanted him to keep talking to you! You wanted...you wanted to kiss him!

_Loki's heart fluttered. He really should stop reading your mind._

"I guess...you are right." You sigh. "I just..."

"You just what?" Loki asks you.

"I just..."

Why were you attracted to this man?!

"I want to kiss you." Loki says.

Your heart nearly jumps out of your throat.

"May I?" He asks politely.

You bite your lip and nod.

Loki leans in and you close your eyes. Your lips touch and your stomach nearly explodes with butterflies. Your head is full of fireworks and your lips are on fire.

"Woa." You say slightly dazed when your lips part.

"Agreed." Loki smiles.

You look at him again. "Would you maybe...I don't know..."

You knew what you wanted...S-E-X.

_It had been such a long time for Loki._

"Yes?" Loki questions.

"Would you like to...uh...sleep in my bed?" You ask. "With me?" You add.

Loki eyes you.

_He couldn't hold back the urge. _

"Yes." He says with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

You lead Loki into your bedroom.

_He wanted things to go slow, this wasn't slow. _

You bite you lip. "I always sleep by the window, so..." You climb into bed on your side.

"I know." Loki says.

"Uh... you know?"

_Fuck. _

"Most people do...yes?" Loki asks.

"Oh...Yes." You nod.

_That was close._

Loki climbs into bed next to you.

"Well...goodnight." You say.

_Be a gentleman. BE A GENTLEMAN._

"Good night S...Mortal."

You lay there in the dark. There was a handsome man next to you. A very SEXY, handsome man.

"Erm...Loki?" You ask.

"...Yes?" He replies.

You roll over and nearly scream, because he is already laying on his side facing you, staring.

"Sorry, did I alarm you?"

"N..No." You say.

This was a stranger...you let a stranger in your bed. This thought hits you like a ton of bricks.

"I am not going to hurt you." Loki tells you. "If anything...I could and would protect you."

Wait...was he reading your thoughts?

"I..I thought you were a..."

"A villain?" Loki finishes your sentence.

You sigh. "Yeah."

"I was...I am. Now because of my haste and silly plan to take over this realm...I must pay the price. I have realized this now...which is why tomorrow...I will turn myself in."

You are silent for a moment.

"What made you realize?"

_You Sigyn. _

Loki does not respond and you think he has fallen asleep.

You sigh. "What am I doing?" You whisper out loud.

_But Loki was not asleep, no. He lay there pretending to be asleep as he watched you slowly drift off. Tonight would have been the first time you ever...slept together previously. Loki had done it, he had altered the past__. Now all he had to was make you fall in love with him again._

* * *

You yawn as the morning light shines brightly into your bedroom. You had forgotten to close the curtains. You usually always remembered to...all of the sudden the truth hits you like a ton of bricks or... It all comes back to you...the TV Warning announcement, Loki's shadow in the kitchen... LOKI! You roll over and much to your disappointment he is gone. It's not like you really were together or anything but you wished he would have at least said goodbye.

You enter the living room, ready to flip on the TV and see some news flash that Loki had turned himself in. You jump. Loki is standing in the kitchen.

"Ahhh mortal, you awaken." Loki says as he stands in the kitchen. "Good, I am hungry." He sits on the couch. "Sorry for starling you...again." He apologizes.

You let out a nervous laugh. "It's...fine." You secretly were, for some reason, glad he did not turn himself in yet.

"So what does a great _god_ like yourself eat?" You open the fridge.

"Ah yes, lamb or a smoked hog would do." He nods. You open the freezer.

"The closest thing I've got to that is a ham and cheese hot pocket, or uhh... hot dogs."

"You mortals eat dogs? That seems a bit barbaric..." Loki gasps.

_That one made you laugh before, so of course Loki had to use it again. _

You laugh. "It's not really a dog, it's...well I actually don't really know what a hot dog is..."

"I shall go with the pocket of ham and cheese...as disgusting as that sounds..." Loki demands.

"Alrightly..." You pop in two hot pockets and turn on the microwave. Then you join him on the couch.

* * *

"I thought you were going to leave." You say.

"I did. The streets are crawling with police and the avengers are scoping the area heavily." Loki replies without looking at you.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The timer on the microwave goes off. Loki jumps off the couch and looks around the room frantically.

_Damn those things were loud, Loki had almost forgotten. _

"Calm down, it's just the microwave." You roll your eyes but smile. You walk into the kitchen and pull out the two hot pockets.

"Here you are." You hand him his. He bites into it and a makes a face.

_He also forgot how hot, hot pockets were._

"Hot!" He howls in pain.

"Yes, that's why they are called hot pockets...and why I cooked them..." You roll your eyes again.

Loki eyes you suspiciously before he attempts to bite into the hot pocket again. He takes small cautious bites this time. "This is actually... quite good." He says.

"See, we mortals have some good things." You smile. He smiles at you for a moment before quickly becoming serious again.

"You don't have to turn yourself in you know." You blurt out of no where.

"What?"

"I mean...I can protect...hide you. I can hide you. I already did last night."

"Perhaps..."Loki says quietly.

_A few more days for her to fall for him, that's all he needed. _

"Just think, I could hide you here. No one would suspect a thing! I hardly leave my apartment, except to go to work. My neighbors all know that I spend all of my nights alone either watching TV or reading. I keep to myself. No one would ever know!" You say in an excited voice.

Loki contemplates this. "If SHIELD or the Avengers find me here, they will arrest you." Loki looks into your eyes.

"So what? I have never at an adventure in my life. And I'd like to have one before I die!" You exclaim.

_Oh Sigyn, if only you knew the half of it. _

"So what you are saying is, you will risk your life to protect mine?" Loki still looks into your eyes.

"Yes." You reply. Loki is quiet for a moment.

"You are a strange mortal indeed."

"So you'll stay?" You grin.

"For now...but I will expect at least half of your bed chamber to myself."

"Deal." You wrap your arms around him and hug him. Loki is shocked but returns the hug. You feel something wet on your shoulder.

"Loki are you alright?" You ask releasing him from the hug.

_Loki had gotten so caught up in the moment...he could not help but cry. He missed your embraces. _

"Do not look at me!" He turns from you.

"Loki, it is alright to cry." You touch his chin and turn him towards you.

"I am sorry. No one has embraced me like that, or cared for me at all in a very long time." He sighs.

So maybe he wasn't so tough after all... "How are you so sure I care about you?" You say defensively.

It was like he could read your mind...freaky.

"I can see it in your eyes and you let me sleep besides you last night. You trust me even though I am a killer, You invite me to stay out of kindness and bravery. You risk your life to protect me, someone you hardly know and should fear. You know mortal, I may come to care for you... Your race is obviously below mine, but you seem different...You are smart, caring, funny... Strange...I never thought mortals were so...normal. And to think I almost destroyed them all..."

"Yea..." You swoon. "To think..." You look into his green eyes and without a warning he kisses you.


	4. Chapter 4 :)

When your lips part you feel dazed for a few moments. Then you process what just happened. Loki kissed you. LOKI KISSED YOU.

_Oh no, she isn't saying anything...Loki was worried._

"...What...what was that for?" You ask.

Before Loki can respond you notice a glint of red pass by the window.

"Shit!" You yell.

"Excuse me?" Loki looks hurt.

"No not you, the window! It's been open this whole time because I forgot to close the blinds!"

"And?" Loki sounds confused.

"Well either a small red plane just sped by or..."

"The man of Iron..."Loki looks out the window.

_Shit. Loki had to be more careful. _

"Get back! I am certain he did not see us! And even if he did why would Loki be lip-locking a random mortal? He wouldn't think it was you. But, I've got to close the curtains...everywhere." You race around the house closing all the curtains and blinds.

Loki sits back and watches in amusement at you running around like a maniac. "What are you staring at?" You glare as you finished closing the last bit of blinds.

"Your frantic behavior...I find it rather... Adorable." Loki smirks.

You blush and return to the couch. "So...w-"

"I kissed you because you are attractive and why should I not after you offer your home to me as a place of refugee."

You smile. "Everyone should have a place to stay."

Loki touches your chin. "I deeply desire to kiss you again. May I?" He asks politely.

You bite your lip and nod.

Loki kisses you again, pressing his lips gently against yours. You smile, his lips felt good against yours.

_She is smiling! Loki's heart soared._

Loki deepens the kiss and you wrap your arms around his neck.

"I must tell you something..." Loki says after your lips part.

"Can I show you what a movie is?" You ask.

_What? _

"What? Oh...I suppose."

"Yay!" You jump off the couch to go find a movie, surprised he didn't question what one was.

_This was not good. The movie was not supposed to happen until later. _

You bend down and look through your old VHS tapes until you find one of your favorites: The Fox and the Hound.

"Oooo! Here we go!" You squeal and pop in into the DVD/VHS player. Then you join Loki on the couch.

"This is a movie." You explain.

"Ah, I like the moving castle." Loki points to the Disney Logo. You giggle.

"Your laugh!" Loki exclaims.

"I'm sorry..." You laugh again.

"It makes me really want to kiss you." He leans in for a kiss.

"Hush! It's starting!" You turn away from him before he could kiss you and stare at the TV screen.

"This seems like a children's movie." Loki says after the first five seconds.

"Shhh!" You hush him. He rolls his eyes and leans back on the couch. But, you soon notice how interested he seems within a few more moments.

* * *

When the movie is over Loki claps. "That was brilliant! Honestly, the dog and the fox... They are so different...but they do not see it as children! It reminds me of... Never-mind."

_The Fox and the Hound. Loki remembered when he first saw it. He also remembered what was next: Anastasia. Ana! Oh no! His little Princess was indeed lost now! She did not exist any longer! Loki could only hope their was still time left and that she could still be conceived later on._

"You and Thor?" You ask. Loki doesn't respond, he just stares into space.

"Well, my favorite part is when the old woman has to leave Todd in the woods... I cry every time." You say changing the subject.

"Yes, I did notice tears from you." Loki looks at your face.

"It's amazing what movies can do to a person. How they can capture your heart." Loki says. You grin at him without realizing how much of a fangirl you must look like.

"Can we watch another?" Loki asks.

"Sure." You bend down to look for another movie. "Oh! How about Anastasia?" You ask.

"What a very beautiful name... Who is she?" Loki asks.

"Ah, you shall see." You smile mischievously and pop in the VHS tape.

* * *

"These movies... I like them very much." Loki tells you as the ending credits begin play.

He hears the music and stops. Then he stands and offers you he hand.

"May I?" He asks. You try to hold back the enormous grin building, but you can't.

"You may." You say taking his hand. He bows to you and you giggle. Then he pulls you in close and places one hand on your middle back and the other intertwines with your own.

_Loki sighed internally. It felt good to hold you close. _

Loki, I don't know how to dance." You admit. "That's alright darling... I always lead." He smirks before he begins to dance.

You laugh. "What exactly are you hinting at?"

"Oh...nothing." Loki smirks again. "Not a thing my dear."

You lean in and rest you forehead against his.

"Hmmmm..." You say biting your lips.

"Your eyes are majestic." Loki suddenly says. You chuckle.

"Majestic?"

"Very." Loki replies with a laugh. Then you both become very serious and you slowly lean into a perfect kiss. This may be the best kiss you have shared, for it ignites a spark. A spark that holds something behind it. You were slowly falling for Loki.

_Loki knew he had to act fast. He wanted to bring you back to Asgard with him._

"I... I must tell you something." Loki says when your lips part.

Ugh, he was so sexy! Such a gentleman! How could he have tried to take over the world? How could you be so lucky that you got to kiss him! There was so much more you wanted...so much...

"I have to tell you something first!" You practically jump at him, kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Listen..." Loki tries to say.

You kiss him again, and this time he could not resist. His hands slowly move upward towards your breasts. You exhale loudly as he grips them tightly. You climb onto Loki's lap and he kisses you again, and again. You begin to grind against him. Loki moans stands up, lifting you up off his lap. He then carries you into your bedroom. You kiss him and he gently places you on the bed. You sit up and practically rip off your clothes.

_She had to leave Midgard when he did. He had to take her with him. _

Loki removes his clothes slowly. You watch him and lick your lips with anticipation.

"Loki..."

He climbs onto the bed and slowly climbs on top of you. Your breathing gets heavier. He begins by kissing your neck, then he kisses your lips again.

"Are you sure..." He begins to say.

"Yes!" You exclaim.

He smirks. "Very well." Loki positions himself at your entrance.

"WAIT!" You yell.

Loki looks startled. "Yes, darling?"

"Just...hold my hand?" You ask.

Loki smiles. "Or course." He grips one of your hands and then slowly enters you.

You scream out. He was so fricken big. "Oh!"

"Are you alright?" His eyes are wide.

"Y-Yes." You nod, biting your lips.

_Loki forgot. You weren't used to him yet. _

"I will go slowly." Loki tells you in a gentle voice.

He slowly begins to move in and out. You fell pain at first... but then, as his pace quickens, pleasure.

"Is this too much?" Loki asks through gritted teeth.

"No! Please...keep going!" You exclaim, surprising yourself with your desperate tone.

Loki smirks and begins to pump faster, squeezing your hand tighter.

"Yes!" You yell. "Oh...Loki!"

You feel yourself tearing up, as Loki goes harder and faster.

_Fuck she was tight. Loki hoped he wasn't hurting you too bad. _

You feel your face become warmer, surely you were blushing like mad. You head begins to feel light. You whip your head back and moan. You knew what was coming.

"That's it! Yes!" Loki eggs you on.

You scream and moan and then... release!

Loki pauses a moment, letting you enjoy your orgasm.

Once your head clears and you can think again, Loki starts up again.

He bends over and kisses you, you squeeze his hand tighter. Loki looks at you and suddenly he begins to pump harder. In and out, In and out.

_It had been so long, so long. Loki needed to release. _

You cry out with pleasure as he begins to hit your G-spot perfectly over and over again.

"LOKI!"

_He needed to release! He had to! But then...he thought a moment. He could not release into you. No, you would get pregnant. He did not want you to have a baby until you were together in marriage. He wanted to do this time right. _

You feel your head get fuzzy again and before you knew it, you were releasing and screaming.

Loki pulls out as you scream with pleasure and releases his warm liquid all over your stomach. You watch it stream out and all over you.

"I'm sorry." Loki says after your both regain your ability to function. "To avoid pregnancy...I had to..."

Before he could finish his sentence, you were dipping your finger into the white fluid and slowly licking it. Curious by how it tasted so good.

Loki's eyes were wide as he watched you.

You smile mischievously. Loki does a half smile and then becomes serious.

"Where are your towels?" He asks.

"Down the hall." You tell him. He leaves the room and returns with a towel. He helps you wash yourself off.

"I must tell you something, now it is more urgent than before."

"Yes?" Your voice is nervous, you really trusted in him now. You did not want him to leave you.

_Loki was going to tell you about Signua, his first wife, and how you had her soul. He wanted to get that out of the way now, and maybe it would help convince you to go with him._

"It was not by mistake that I came here. What I mean is...a long time ago...I had a wife named Signua. But she died... and all was lost. That is...until I saw you..."

"You mean..."

"You are Signua. You have her soul. I know you do." Loki strokes your cheek. "That is why I came here. That is why I escaped from the Avengers. When I took over Midgard, I was going to find you and make you mine. Seeing as I failed...I still could not leave you here. So I escaped. I escaped and I came here and now..."

"Loki..."

"No, listen. I want you to be mine. I will turn myself in. I will go to prison, abut I will return. In a year's time there will be a great war in Asgard that will cause my brother to set me free. I will fight along side him and when the war comes here to Midgard, help him win. I will return to Asgard and clear my name. Then I will come back for you. If you can wait for me, I will come back for you and take you to Asgard with me."

You could not believe this was happening.

"I...I..."

"I know it is asking a great amount from you...but please take a chance."

"...A year is a long time." You say.

"It is." Loki agrees.

"What if I meet someone else?"

"I wouldn't expect you not to. Just please, forget me not." His eyes are glossy with tears.

"We are practically strangers."

"No we are not. Do not lie, you feel the connection too."

You sigh and bite your lip.

"I will speak to my brother, and perhaps I can have you stay somewhere safer." Loki looks around your apartment.

_He remembered the fire that happened when he sent you back to Midgard. The fire that almost killed you. _

"I...I just..."

"I will stay here for a few days more. Then you must make your decision." Loki tells you.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I have returned from my absence! Lots of updates soon, I promise! So, so sorry for being gone_ and_ for leaving you all hanging! (School/Life got in the way. Mainly school :P) (Also sorry because this will be a slight filler to get me back into the game) _**

**A Few Days Later... **

_Loki didn't want to force you to decide._ He_ didn't. But he had too. You HAD to be his as you once were before. He was going to make this right. His mistakes were not going to kill you again. _

After nights of Loki being there and sleeping beside you, you didn't want him to go. For once in your life you weren't alone. You had someone there to say goodnight to, someone to say good morning to. Someone to cuddle and to hold you. Someone to share their _passion_ with you.

You felt like you had known Loki for years. If he left you would be heart broken. But if he didn't you'd be in constant danger.

...But what if he was worth it. What if he was "the one" or what if your "souls were connected" by a previous life like he claimed them to be? WHAT IF...

Although... WHAT OF was important too. What of you after he left? What would your life be like. Constantly waiting and hoping for him to someday return to you?

"I need to know your decision." Loki enters your bedroom.

You had refused to leave your bed earlier. You were just too lost in thought and too filled with worry/doubt.

"Will you wait for me? I swear to you, I will return."

You just stare into space, not responding.

"Please...you must be mine." Loki continues. "I must have you as mine."

"Why?" You finally speak.

"Because Siguna..."

"Not why you once wanted HER, why do you want ME?"

_Because I fucking love you Sigyn. I love you so much. Words cannot describe why I love you. Why I need you. Why you must be mine._

"I want you because I need you. I need you to survive. You are my last chance at real love. I hope you can give me the opportunity and the privilege to love you, because I will in a heartbeat."

You bite your lip. He was certainly smooth.

"Why do I have to leave my apartment?"

"It isn't the safest place for you and I must ensure safety for my future bride." Loki replies.

Bride? You blush at the thought.

"So you are serious? You want me. You want me, forever?" You ask, slightly suspicious. It's not like you were perfect looking, super smart, or super anything really...

"That's all I want." Loki sighs longingly.

_If he lost you now, he would surely go mad. Absolutely batshit insane. He had come too far. Lost too much. _

"But why?" You still didn't get it.

_How could you not get it? _

"I fucking love you!" Loki shouts, surprising the shit out of you. "I am so fucking in love with you!" Loki was nearly crying. "And I cannot...No, WILL NOT loose you again." He jumps on your bed, nearly pouncing on top of you. "Please..."

You didn't know what to say or do, so you kiss him. You kiss him hard and he whimpers into the kiss.

_Maybe if I just made love to her one more time...she'd get it. _


	6. Chapter 6 :)

_Maybe if I just made love to her one more time...she'd get it._

"Loki." You _say_ when the passionate kiss ends.

"Hush." Loki _says_ almost in a whisper.

He kisses your neck, making his way down your body.

"Loki..." You sigh, trying to ignore the little sparks of pleasure he was causing.

"I said hush." Loki repeated himself, in a more demanding tone.

You shoot him a look.

"I apologize." Loki says quickly backing off.

"Just...be gentle." You say.

Loki smirks. "I can do that." Loki moves closer to you on the bed again.

Your eyes meet. Loki leans in for a kiss. You allow him to kiss you gently, as you slowly lay down on the bed. You grab his hands and pull him on top of you.

"Are you positive? Loki asks you.

You nod.

"I still must leave..."

"Not until tomorrow right?"

"Well I suppose..."

"Please." You interrupt.

"Alright. Tomorrow." Loki touches your chin and gently lifts it so that he can kiss you passionately.

You wrap your arms around him and pull him close. He kisses your neck and slowly moves downward towards your chest. He looks up and your eyes meet. He gives you a look, and you nod. He then slowly begins to remove your clothes. Once you are completely naked, he removes his clothes.

He kisses you again, this time harder on the lips. You whimper and he smirks, moving his lips down to your neck again. You cringe with pleasure as his lips run up and down your neck, covering it with kisses. His left hand slides down your body and between your legs, checking for wetness. When he feels how wet you are he smirks and you blush.

"Do not be embarrassed." He says, rubbing his hardness against you. "You see?"

You bite your lips, Loki presses his forehead against yours, and stares directly into your eyes. "Are you ready darling?"

"I am." You quickly spread you legs, then bite your lips harder.

Without hesitation, Loki thrusts deeply inside you. He kisses you gently to relax you. You reach for his hand to hold it, he takes your hand in his. Your eyes meet as he begins to move in and out.

You squeeze his hand tight.

"Yes, my darling? Does that feel good?" Loki purrs.

"Don't stop." You say. "Please."

Loki quickens his pace. You squeeze his hand, biting your lip harder. You were on edge.

"It's okay darling, let go." Loki kisses you. "Please."

You scream as you release, feeling your whole body tremble.

Loki kisses you softly, he begins to thrust harder.

You squeeze his hand.

"My name darling, say my name." Loki whispers in your ear.

"L-Loki" You say half dazed with pleasure.

"Louder darling." Loki thrusts faster and harder.

"Loki!"

Loki grunts. "LOUDER!"

"LOKI!" You scream. "OH! YES! LOKI!" You head whips backward.

Loki kisses you, pressing his forehead against yours. He continues to thrust, you catch his eyes and you know he's about about to release.

"Loki...please be careful."

Loki grunts, he moves faster and harder.

"Loki..."

He kisses you to silence you.

Faster and harder he goes.

You feel yourself on edge again.

Loki pants heavily as he thrusts.

"LOKI!" You yell, releasing again.

You squeeze Loki's hand.

"I'm almost there." He tells you.

You lean forward and kiss him.

"I love you." He presses his forehead against yours again. "I love you."

You stare into his eyes, as he continues to thrust.

At the last second he pulls out and releases onto your stomach.

He pants. "Damn."

You smile slightly, catching your breath.

Loki kisses your forehead.

He rolls off you and lays beside you.

I love you, I love you, I love you. Those three words... Why did he have to say them like that? During _that_?

He catches his breath and then stands up off the bed.

"We need to get you cleaned up." He exits your bedroom and enters you bathroom.

You hear the bath water running.

Loki returns to your bedroom. He lifts you off the bed and you wrap your arms around his neck. He carries you into the bathroom, kisses you on the head, and places you in the half-filled tub.

"Ah! Cold!" You exclaim.

"Too cold my love?" Loki waves his hand over the water, making it warm.

"Thanks." You say, washing off your stomach.

Loki just stands there and stares at you. "Anything for you darling, anything."

"Uh...could you leave me to clean myself?" You say awkwardly.

"As you wish." Loki kisses the top of your head and leaves the room.

You pull your legs up to your chest. For a while in there, you weren't sure if Loki was going to pull out...and if he didn't and the timing was right...You shudder at the thought of having to be a mother this young. The thought scared you and honestly...Loki still scared you. I mean, he's crazy. He tried to take over earth. He wanted to RULE the humans!

Why would he be so nice to you?

WHY?

Because he thought you were his dead wife from mythology?

This was all too weird.

And the I love yous. Why? WHY did he have to say that like that? How could he love you already? He hardly knew you!

But then again, you had to admit you felt _something. _Something that you had never felt before.

Did you love him?

You sit in the bath for another twenty minutes and then you finally get out. You slip on a purple bathrobe and then return to your bedroom.

Loki was sitting on your bed waiting for you. He was only wearing a pair of green underwear. You go over to your dresser and grab a loose tee shirt. You face away from him, knowing he was watching you and you remove the robe. You quickly throw on the tee shirt. Then you grab an old pair of underwear off the floor and slip them on.

"Come to bed my love." Loki says.

My love. LOVE. There it was again.

You climb into bed next to him. He pulls you close and you rest your head on his chest.

"This will be the last time you sleep in my arms for a long while." Loki sighs.

He was leaving. He was really leaving tomorrow.

You sigh and snuggle his chest. You yawn, you were tired now.

Loki kisses the top of your head.

"Sleep my darling."

You close your eyes wondering if you loved him. Just before you drift off to sleep in his arms it hits you...you loved him.

This _something _you felt...it was love.

**And he was leaving tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

_She loves me and I must leave her...I could cry with joy. She thinks she loves me... _

You wake up tangled in your blankets.

You roll over and your heart stops, Loki was gone!

You sit up. "Loki?" You call out.

No response. You stand, about to leave the room when Loki enters the room carrying two plates.

You sigh with relief.

"I prepared two of those...hot pockets in the electric cooking device. Did you just call for me?" Loki asks.

You blush. "Oh yeah...I thought..."

"That I left without saying farewell. No, darling not I." Loki kisses your forehead. "We must speak." He sits on the bed.

"Yeah okay." You sit next to him. He hands you a plate and you bite into a hot pocket.

"Today I am turning myself in." Loki says.

You heart skips a beat. "How? I mean if you just walk up to the Avengers they'll kill you!" You say quickly.

_She cares if I die. She CARES._

Loki touches your cheek gently. "I have a plan darling...but I would need your help."

_She is just so damn beautiful. _

You pause. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Well, this is where is get complicated." Loki sighs.

_I do not want to ask this of her...but the Avengers would never kill an innocent mortal woman. _

"I will transmit a signal out of your apartment. This will notify the one called Tony Stark to my whereabouts because surely he is tracking any signals that could come from one of Asgard. Once notified, you can guarantee the Avengers will come storming in after myself. However, they will be greeted with us. Now, I need you to trust me, and trust me completely for this to work. Do you trust me?"

"I...yes. I do." Something deep down told you that you should trust him.

"The Avengers will be more open to talking this out rather then attacking."

"How do you know they won't attack?"

"Because of something I will say."

"What are you going to say?"

Loki pauses, he removes the plates from the bed. "Well...something that will be true but is not true yet. I thought of this plan last night while you were bathing."

"Huh?"

"Worry not, it will insure your safety and my safety."

"Loki..."

Loki kisses you. "You said you trusted me."

Your eyes meet.

"I do."

"I must make it seem as if you are with child, my child."

"...what? You want me to pretend to be pregnant? Loki, they have tests...they'll know. Iron Man's suit scans people...He'll know I'm not..."

"Well either I impregnate you right here and now or I use this thing called undetectable magic to make it appear as if you have been pregnant for many months."

You laugh nervously. "No need to impregnate me here and now then..."

"I agree, here and now is not the time. Later, in the future...certainly but no not here."

You raise an eyebrow. "In the future?"

"Yes darling , in _our_ future."

Your heart skips a beat.

"What if I don't want their to be an _our future?" _You ask.

"One of my abilities includes hearing other peoples thoughts. Your thoughts last night suggest there will be an _our future_." Loki says casually.

So he knew you loved him...he knew!?

"Now the way my plan will work... involves you going through some pain. You will feel as if you are pregnant. You will feel the illness and the achiness."

You groan.

"Okay, but what happens when I magically do not give birth in 9 months?"

"I will have it seem as if you are already six months into carrying my child, and when month eight comes around you will "loose" that child in the form of a "miscarriage"."

"Wait...is it going to hurt like a miscarriage?"

"It may."

"So wait, why do I have to pretend to be pregnant?"

"Imagine the Avengers finding us here, I am kissing you passionately... It will take only a moment for them to piece it together. The look of horror and confusion on their faces will be priceless. Loki, the killer...visiting a mortal...kissing a mortal...a pregnant mortal. They will not shoot with you beside me, they will talk it out. They would never shoot and risk hurting a pregnant innocent. It is the only way to insure that they do not kill me. Next I will bargain with them for your safety. Do you trust me?"

"You already know I do." You say. "But why can't I just try to talk to them? You know say...you are good now?"

"They will think you are a naïve child in love with a monster."

You pause. "Am I?"

"In love with a monster? yes." Loki nods. "I am a monster."

"You are not..."  
"Will you submit to this plan or not?" Loki changes the subject.

You bite your lip. "Two months of pregnancy pain?"

"Darling...they'll kill me...they will not hesitate..."

You think about Loki...seeing him die...loosing him. You think about your feelings...you didn't know why you felt the way you did...but you did. You had this love for him...for this practical stranger.

"If it's what you really think will be best...then I suppose I agree to it."

Loki kisses you. "I promise someday...it will be real. You and I...we will be married again and we will have a child together. Lots of children...we'll be a family. I...I love you. You are my destiny...you are what I need to be saved."

"Saved?" You ask dazed by his eyes.

"Yes...from myself." Loki kisses your forehead.

You heart flutters. You loved him. No doubt, you wanted him to stay. You didn't want him to go.

"Please...just stay." You hold his hand.

"If I do...you will be at risk. Let me tell you...I will NEVER put you in danger. I will never ever let a possible threat near you. I promise I will protect you."

You squeeze his hand. "Do the spell thing..."

Loki sighs. "Lay down."

You lay back.

Loki places his hands on your stomach.

"This may hurt a little."

There's a flash of green light and then the pain.

Your stomach felt like it was going to explode.

"Almost there darling." Loki says calmly.

You tear up. "It hurts Loki."

"I know...I know...I am sorry."

Right when you feel like you are going to black out, it stops.

You look down and gasp.

Your once over-sized shirt was now stretched almost to the max due to your enormous stomach.

"I have a baby belly!"

"Not a real one..." Loki says.

You jump up and run into the bathroom. You look in your full length mirror.

"Weird." You poke your rather large stomach.

Loki enters behind you and kisses the back of your head.

_I always loved her looking pregnant._

You examine your reflection and think what it would be like if you were married to Loki and actually pregnant. Then you realize that's actually want you want someday. You want him to marry you. You sigh. Maybe one day...if he actually returned like he said he would.

"Ready?" Loki asks.

"Let me put on some clothes." You say looking at your pants-less legs and stretched-out tee.

"I will get the transmission set up..." Loki turns to leave the bathroom.

"Wait." You grab his hand and then pull him into a hug.

"I...I know that you know this...or at least I think you know...but I need to tell you before this all begins because...It's important. You came into my life...quite abruptly. Talking of love and what not...I never thought I never believed...that I would you know...love you. But Loki, I do...love you that is. I can't explain it, I honestly don't get it myself. We don't really know each other well...yet I can't let you go. I don't want you to walk out of my life. But I know you have to. I need you already and it scares me. So please..." You let go of him and look him in the eye. "Return to me."

"I shall. You are all I want anymore. Believe in me, Asgard is nothing...Midgard is nothing...a throne is secondary to you my love."

"Then let's get this show on the road...I guess." You sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

You stand in your bedroom waiting. You inhale and exhale deeply.

"It's been sent." Loki enters the room.

You sigh. "This is really happening." You touch your tummy.

Loki kisses your cheek. "Come, darling. They will arrive any minute. You know that."

You bite your lip.

Loki touches your face. "It'll be alright."

You sniffle, holding back tears.

Loki kisses you gently.

You take his hand and walk into the living room.

Loki has your laptop set up at the table.

A few seconds later there's a loud bang. With a flash of blue light, your front door falls to the ground.

You quickly kiss him.

"LOKI!"

A man in a red and gold shiny suit enters.

Iron man.

Behind him, Loki's brother Thor enters. Along with a women dressed in a skin-tight body suit with brilliant red hair.

Iron man points his hand and a blue light begins to form.

Loki growls, his hands glow green.

"Stark, wait!" The woman with the red hair yells.

Iron man lowers his hand. "Miss... please step away from..."

"Look at her stomach...she's pregnant." The woman says.

"Loki, what is this?" Thor asks.

Loki sighs. "What does it look like?" Loki steps in front of you.

"Jarvis scan results?"

"Please...don't hurt him." You say.

"She's pregnant. 6 months in." Iron man confirms.

Thor looks confused.

"Your boyfriend is in a lot of trouble lady." Iron man says.

"I know...I know."

"Loki when did this occur?" Thor sounds shocked.

"It matters not. All you care about is capturing me? Correct? I will come quietly..."

"Doesn't sound like you." Iron man says.

Loki's hands ignite a darker green. "IF you keep her safe."

"Brother...I...I am shocked to see..."

"To see what? You have your mortal and I have mine." Loki snaps.

Thor pauses. "Loki's magic is powerful. He's had a few days to recover from any injuries. If this turns into a battle, he can easily shield the girl and use his magic to blast his way out. We should bargain with him."

"Please just...leave us alone." You your face into Loki's back.

"We could blast Loki, and then take the girl somewhere." Iron man suggests.

"NO!" You cry out.

"Too risky, we could hit her." The woman says.

"Well, I'm to busy to babysit a pregnant lady until this one gets out of _prison_." Iron man sulks. "If he gets out of prison."

"Asgard is not a place for mortals." Thor says. "Odin would not like it if she were to come with Loki and I...but perhaps Mother..."

"I'll watch her." The woman says.

"Natasha, you don't have to...It is the responsibility of Loki and I suppose myself..." Thor tries to say.

"Really, she won't be trouble right Loki?"

"Please, I know I should not be asking for anything...She is innocent." Loki says.

"Loki..." You say.

"She can stay with Clint and I until she has her baby and is okay on her own." Natasha offers.

"I'm not leaving you." You say to Loki.

"I have many enemies..." Loki begins to say.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Iron man says under his breath.

"You must be able to protect her from forces you may not understand."

"Maybe it would be best for you to take her to Asgard Thor." Iron man says.

"No." Loki says quickly, knowing that an army of elves would be invading soon enough. "Here will be safer."

"I'll do it." Natasha sighs. "After what he did to Barton... I'm not sure I should...but I will. Only because SHE is innocent."

"Thank you." Loki says.

"Don't thank me. I didn't do it for you."

"Do I even have a say in all this?" You ask, even though you knew what was going to happen. "Because you taking Loki away is going to effect me most of all. Whatever happens to him is going to effect me."

"Loki is a dangerous man." Thor says. "I am very sorry, but he must pay for his crimes against Midgard."

"I realize. But I must tell you that Loki has never tried to hurt me."

"He will eventually." Iron man says.

"Tony!" Natasha snaps.

"What? The guy's got socio-path written all over him." Tony says.

"I would never hurt her." Loki says. "Never."

"Yeah, okay. Everything has a pattern bud." Tony scoffs.

Loki goes to say something, but Tony interrupts him. "So is everything cleared up now? Can we take Loki and the girl and go?"

"I'd like to get a few of my things...and say goodbye." You say.

"Bye first, then I'll stay with you to get your stuff." Natasha tells you.

You look at Loki and you feel tears forming in your eyes. Thor moves in behind him.

You reach out for him, and he hugs you tightly.

"I love you." He whispers in your ear. "And I shall return."

You squeeze him tighter. "I love you."

Loki touches your face. "Until I see you again." He says kissing you one last time.

Thor and Iron man lead him out of your apartment.

"Until then, I'll wait for you." You call after him.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Until then, I'll wait for you." You call after him._

**_A Year Later _**

"Couldn't we have made chocolate chip pancakes?" Clint groans.

"Now Clint, you know blueberry pancakes are Nat's favorite." You giggle as you pour some blueberry pancake batter into a frying pan on the stove in Clint and Natasha's apartment.

"Course Nat is the only person in the world who prefers blueberry pancakes over chocolate chip." Clint mumbles.

"Come on, Nat's been working really hard for months."

"Yeah well not as hard now that she finally let me be her partner again."

"You had to recover, remember?"

"Oh sure, I had to recover from what your boyfriend did to me."

You pause a moment.

"Sorry, too far?" Clint says.

You remembered how Clint was when you first met him. Jittery, shaken. He had nightmares almost every night. He would wake up calling out that he didn't want to hurt Natasha. That he wouldn't kill her.

"...No, it wasn't." You reply.

Clint is quiet for a moment.

"We've all lost things." You say.

Clint looks at you. You notice his eyes shift to your stomach briefly.

"I'm still sorry you lost your baby." Clint tells you in a quiet voice.

"Nat will be up soon." You flip the finished pancakes onto a plate.

You hated lying to Clint and Nat. You hated making them fell bad for you for no reason.

The baby had been a lie. The miscarriage, a lie.

Even so, you did feel like you had lost something...like a piece of Loki. The last piece of Loki you had left.

* * *

Clint helps you set the kitchen table.

Natasha stumbles in a few minutes later.

"What time is it?" A sleepy looking Natasha asks.

"11:00." You tell her.

"What's all this?" She asks.

"We made pancakes!" You say excitedly.

"And no, they are not chocolate chip." Clint adds sarcastically.

"Blueberry?" Natasha smiles.

"Uh huh." You nod.

"You get me, you know that?" Natasha sits down next to you. "You left your bed unmade though." She tells you.

You roll your eyes.

But you were grateful that Natasha allowed you to share a room with her, so you'd make your bed later.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Clint asks.

"Well Fury wants us in London for a _clean up_ by tonight." Nat tells Clint.

"Which means I'll be here alone?" You ask.

"Yeah. You'll be fine. It's only for a night." She says.

"Plus you can always call Tony and Pepper if you want company." He adds.

"Why London?" You ask even though you knew the answer.

Natasha and Clint look at each other.

"That is classi-" They both start at the same time.

"-fied!" You finish. "You guys never tell me anything." You pretend to pout.

"Only cause we'll be killed...ya know...if we do." Clint teases.

You roll your eyes.

Nat stands up.

"Clint will do dishes, then we've gotta head out."

"Wait what?" Clint asks.

Natasha smirks. "I'm going to go pack." She leaves the room.

* * *

"If you need anything, call Tony right away." Natasha hugs you before her and Clint leave.

"Got it." You nod.

"She'll be fine." Clint says.

"Yeah, I've got Netflix and ice cream." You say.

"Lucky you get to stay in." Clint sighs.

"Weren't you the one begging to get back into the field?" Natasha asks Clint.

Clint smirks.

"Come on, let's go." They both head out.

You lock the door after they leave.

"Okay laptop...let's see what's new on Netflix." You say to the empty apartment.

There's a loud knock on the door.

"And Clint forgot his phone..."

You turn and open the door again.

"You really should get Tony to attach your phone to your hand..." You look up and gasp.

There just outside the door, stood Loki. He was slightly beat up, and very tired looking.


	10. Chapter 10

**_There just outside the door, stood Loki. He was slightly beat up, and very tired looking._**

You stand there speechless.

_There she is...just as beautiful as I remember. _

Thor steps up behind Loki, looking just as beat up.

"May we come in?" Loki asks.

You step aside and Loki and Thor enter the apartment.

"I know it has been longer than I promised...but I have returned...for you." Loki says closing the door. "Just as I said I would."

You still do not respond.

"Darling are you..." Loki begins to say.

Before he can finish you hug him tightly.

Loki wraps his arms around you.

"I...I..." You stutter. "I missed you." You begin to cry.

Loki touches your face. "I know, I know."

"I lost the baby..." You clear your throat and glance over at Thor nervously.

_Ah yes, that is right...I had nearly forgotten about that part of the plan. _

Loki pauses, he turns away from you for a moment.

"Brother." Thor touches his shoulder.

Loki shrugs him off.

Thor turns to you. "I am truly sorry..." He looks at Loki. "..for both of you."

_Sentiment. _

You close your eyes for a moment. "I have done my grieving."

There is a long moment of silence.

"So, what brings you here? I mean...Loki weren't you...you know in prison?"

Thor and Loki exchange looks. Loki sighs and then begins to explain to you all about "the conversions" and some evil elf guy named Malekith going after Thor's girlfriend named Jane Foster.

"So...Thor broke you out of prison?" You say after Loki explains everything.

"Yes." Thor nods.

"Isn't that like treason?" You ask.

"...Yes." Loki nods.

You sit down on a nearby chair.

"Sorry, this is a lot to handle." You say.

"I can imagine." Loki places a hand on your shoulder.

"You said you are here for me...what do you mean?"

"We are taking you with us." Loki says.

"Wait, what? Where exactly?"

Loki and Thor exchange looks.

"No...you can't mean...Asgard!? I thought...didn't you just tell me that you committed treason?"

"Well..." Loki sighs.

"I will handle our Father." Thor says confidently.

"Your father." Loki corrects him.

"How do you even get to Asgard?" You ask.

"You'll see." Loki says.

You pause. "Okay well we have to wait until Nat and Clint get back."

"No time." Loki says.

"Thor?"

"Loki is right. As much as I would like to see my Midgard companions we must get back to Asgard before Father unleashes an entire fleet of troops after us out of rage."

"I just wanted to say goodbye." You sigh.

"You will see them again surely." Thor reassures you.

_No she would not. I will never let her return here again. She will stay with me, where she can be safe. _

"I will help you gather your things. No need for clothing though, you will have plenty of clothes made for you on Asgard." Loki says.

You nod and lead Loki into the bedroom you shared with Natasha.

"You shared this chamber with the red-headed woman?" Loki looks around.

"Yes." You grab the gray note book sitting on your bedside table and rip out a page. "I'll have to write her a note I guess."

You quickly scribble out a note and place the piece of paper onto her bed.

You grab a bag from the closet and through in the notebook (which you had been using as a journal), a couple of pens, a watch Natasha bought for you, some pictures of your family and your childhood home, your favorite cat stuffed animal, and two tee shirts from Disney World.

"I said you need not pack clothing." Loki says.

"I know...But I like tee shirts." You shrug.

"Very well." Loki rolls his eyes.

You bite you lip, looking him over. "Are you okay? Like you aren't hurt right?"

"I will survive. It takes a lot more than a few scrapes and bruises to kill me." Loki pulls you into a hug. "I must ask...are you alright?"

"I am. I guess...I'm just a little shocked." You say nervously.

"Did you not believe I would return?" Loki looks hurt.

"I always hoped..." Your voice is weak.

Loki kisses you passionately on the lips.

"I promised you and I will never break a promise to you."

You feel your heart flutter.

"Although, I do not blame you for not believing me. I am after all, the God of Lies." Loki smirks.


End file.
